The inventors of the present invention have already developed unsaturated carbamic acid esters represented by the general formula below and the use applications thereof (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publications No. 61-275259, 61-275260 and 61-275270): ##STR2##
(wherein R and R.sup.1 are the same as mentioned above.)
The unsaturated carbamic acid esters are produced, as are disclosed in the foregoing patent laid-open publications, by allowing the unsaturated amide compounds represented by a general formula (1) to react with the oxalyl chloride (where R and R.sup.1 denote the same meanings as the ones to be described hereinafter) ##STR3## to synthesize a compound represented by a general formula described below and having an isocyanate group in the molecule, ##STR4## followed by a reaction of the latter compound with alcohols (R.sup.1 OH). This producing method is conducted by steps, because the isolation of the intermediate compounds having an isocyanate group is required. To simplify this synthetic procedure into one-step is practically difficult. Moreover, this producing method has a problem that the handling is very difficult because the intermediate compounds having an isocyanate group to be isolated are highly reactive.